Slow Dance
by UltraRecycloVegetarian
Summary: This was my first high school dance. And a kid from the bottom of the food chain refused to take me. I took out my compact and flipped it open, studying my make-up and looking for flaws. I'm not that bad, am I? {Basically, Parental Bonding from Valerie's POV. Challenge by: GhostAnimal}


**Slow Dance**

I stood near my door, occasionally looking out the peephole. It's already 8:15. Why isn't he here yet? And before the thought even enters your mind, no, I don't care about the stupid techno-geek in any way. The only reason I'm letting him take me to this dance is because I said the wrong thing in front of the wrong guy. I cringe as I remember how Kwan tossed me aside like last season's sweater, while wearing a grin. _He doesn't deserve me, anyway. _I tried reassuring myself. But then again, neither does this nerd. What was his name again? Tucker, I think. It doesn't matter what his name is, because he still hasn't shown up! I smoothed my glittering orange dress over again. It wasn't my first choice, but I _so_ wasn't wasting one of my best outfits on a date with a loser. I looked towards the clock again. 8:35. I waited for another couple seconds, then sighed and fished my cell phone out of my purse. Maybe the dance had gotten cancelled? I couldn't think of any other reason I'd been stood up. I dialed Star, hoping she'd have an explanation. After three rings, it went to voicemail, with her high-pitched voice tellling me to call back later. I tried again, and again, but it was no use. I shook my head. Why did I even care so much? Oh, right. This _was_ my first high school dance. And a kid from the bottom of the food chain refused to take me. I took out my compact and flipped it open, studying my make-up and looking for flaws. I'm not _that_ bad, am I? The minutes ticked by while I found ways to stay entertained, not to mention trick myself into thinking that he would show up at my door with a lame excuse for why he was late. I ate some fruit, flipped through magazines, and re-organized my purse. Eventually I realizied I was wasting my time, and I should wash my make-up off, change, and go to bed. But my mind kept drifting back to what Paulina would say. My status would definitely take a blow if I didn't pull through. My friends are obviously making memories without me. I pondered over it for a minute, and eventually I decided. Showing up without a date was better than not showing up at all, right? I rolled my shoulders back and stood up, walking towards the door.

Finally arriving at school, I took a tentative step inside the gym, second guessing my decision. I looked around, trying to find someone I knew. I saw Star's long blonde hair, but her arms were wrapped around some jock. Maybe I was better off finding some punch. I walked towards the table and was about to take a sip, when I heard some sort of a screech, like it was coming from an animal in...the girls' bathroom? I looked up, but nobody else had noticed. Figuring I had nothing better to do, I walked towards the noise, and pushed the door open. My eyes widened, surprised at the fact that it was still intact. I could see the starry night sky, and felt content just staring at it until another roar snapped me awake. I trudged through the pieces of ceiling littered across the bathroom floor, and peeked outside onto the football field outside. I immeadiately shyed back, drinking in the scene. There was a giant blue...dragon? No, it was slightly transparent, and giving off a faint glow. _A ghost?!_ And there was another one chasing after it, no less. He was merely a speck of black and white darting through the air, but I knew who he was. Danny Phantom. The ghost boy was kinda cute, in a strange way. But he seemed weird. I mean, why would a ghost appear out of nowhere and decide to help us? What did Amity Park owe him? Not to mention ghosts started attacking when he showed up. Nonetheless, Paulina and most of my friends were hopelessly in love with him, so I pretended that I am too. I stared, fascinated, as the dragon breathed fire that was...green. He didn't seem to be hurt, though. I would kill to be able to shoot lasers and fly around everywhere. I kept watching him, and made a mental note to look up Danny Phantom when I got home. He looked like he was using some sort of fishing rod, and wrapped the dragon up like a present. That's when I noticed the figure in it's arms. There was only one girl at Casper with hair like that. Paulina. I ran back inside, itching to tell Star. She wasn't gonna believe it! But I must've been gone longer than I realized, because the gym was nearly empty. Soft music was still lingering in the air, and I saw who I'd been looking for. Frankly, I didn't have to energy to go over and chew him out. I simply began to walk out of the gym.

"Uh, hey, Valerie." Tucker tapped my shoulder, and I turned around, raising my eyebrows.

"What?" I spat out. Even if my anger had already evaporated, I should let him think he owes me.

"I didn't mean to stand you up. I just...Danny had some issues." He looked away.

"And...?" I crossed my arms, waiting for him to apologize.

"And I'm really sorry. But, I think there's time for one last dance." He grinned at me, and I should've said no, but I gave a slight smile back. This _was_ my first high school dance. I deserved to have a slow dance.

_A/N: I was just bored and looking around fanfiction, so why not try a challenge? I'm pretty pleased with the result. I was always a bit curious as to what Valerie thought of Phantom before Shades of Gray. So, there ya go. I haven't seen Parental Bonding in a while though, so I'll probably edit this sooner or later. As always, thanks to Rose for betaing, and I appreciate reviews! c:_


End file.
